Dylan
Dylan is a "bird kid". In FANG, he is first introduced to the Flock. History Early History= Dylan claims to have been raised in a lab in Canada, and to be eight months old. He had been cloned from another Dylan by Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen; the other one had "died in a car crash or something" eight months prior to Dylan's introduction to the Flock. |-|FANG= In FANG, Dylan seems to, in the preview of FANG, believe this to be a fact. However, after countless failures whilst trying to gain Max's attention, he tries to commit suicide at the end of the book. He survives, though, and is shown with the Flock during the wedding in the epilogue. |-|ANGEL= In ANGEL, he keeps trying to gain Max's favor, and seems to succeed in doing so. He goes through some of his first "real battles," and it comforts Max that he's "becoming like one of them." Dylan and Fang are the only ones that hold it together during the rescue operation near the end of the book. |-|Nevermore= In Nevermore, he is told by Dr. Williams that he must kill Fang in order to save Max. The Voice tells him that he must fully win Max's heart, so he goes on a date with her; Max accidentally burns down the treehouse he built for them in the process. When Fang comes back for Max, Dylan is extremely jealous. Then he sees Fang and Max reconciling and goes downtown and takes his anger out on cars, mailboxes and other things. He comes to a realization that he must kill Fang to win Max's heart. He comes back and helps the Flock from another attack of another swarm of Erasers and kills yet another Ari, but then comes close to killing Fang. Max shields Fang and begs Dylan to spare him; he said he loved Max more than anything…even more than the survival of earth. Dylan then leaves, realizing he will never win Max's heart. Later, he comes to the survival community, telling people to get to the caves. He survives the apocalypse, and, along with Max, Fang, and Angel, stays above ground while the other mutants live in the caves. Physical Appearance Dylan has been described to be extremely good-looking; he's over six feet tall, with dark, honey-colored hair and turquoise eyes the color of the Caribbean. (Max has a hard time thinking he is better than Fang, yet she still has a liking for him.) He is bulkier and more muscular than Fang, but this could be just because he has regular access to food. Abilities Flight Like the rest of the Flock, Dylan has wings. He was taught how to fly by Max in a missing chapter, where she supposedly pushes him off the roof, beforehand saying "Well, first we have to push you off the roof". Super-Enhanced Sight He has amazing sight; an example is that he is able to see the International Space Station from Earth, and also hints that he can "see things happening far away, can see people across oceans—maybe even across time". Max describes his sight as being "like the Hubble Space Telescope" in Nevermore. Self-Healing He can also heal small wounds sustained by himself with his saliva. Singing His singing voice, which has been shown to be able to mesmerize people, has been described to be like honey. Relationship with Max The Voice told Max that Dylan was "designed for her", citing him as being her "perfect other half". Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Experiments Category:Hybrids Category:Avian-human Hybrids Category:The Flock Category:Clones